All the Motions of Ordinary Love
by HelloitsmeSatan
Summary: Ginger seemed to always be around right when Courtney needed her, but now with the entire group having moved onto High School, things have changed. Courtney is now left to come to terms with her strong feelings towards a certain redhead. Will Ginger feel the same? Slight AU. Rated T for now but things may change.
1. Intro

Long time no write! Haha yes I am back, and I have actually been watching a lot of As Told by Ginger. So I thought I'd right a fic about her and Courtney cause dude...I ship it. Anyway, hopefully I update better than I did in the past and I hope you like this story of mine. Glad to be back friends.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Intro.**

Ginger always seemed to be around when Courtney needed her, so now that she was back out at that art school, Courtney was lost again. What could she do? Dodie and Macy were truly no replacement for Ginger, and Miranda hated hearing her whine about how Ginger wasn't there. Courtney sighed and tried to focus her attention on whatever Blake's new antic was about.

They were all in High School now, and things were different. Sure Ginger still went to their High School, but she split her classes between that, and the art school a few miles away from that dingy lodge that Courtney secretly adored. But she would never truly admit that to anyone, but maybe Ginger. After all, she did have a massive crush on the redhead, and was known to do anything for her. Even if it was frowned upon, Courtney didn't care, as long as it helped Ginger.

Ginger, Ginger, Ginger, that's all that seemed to been on the blond teen's mind lately. Courtney was still head over heels for the girl, but afraid, god she was deathly afraid to tell the other girl her feelings, and often found herself wondering if her feelings would be reciprocated. She wished they would, but somewhere deep inside, Courtney truly doubted it. After all she was with Darren, so why would she have feelings for the blond? Or could she? Perhaps, due to the fact that lately Ginger seemed to be only half as committed as she used to be with Darren, or that he wasn't even close anymore. He seemed to be leaning back towards Simone anyway. Sure, maybe Courtney had caught the peculiar looks that Ginger had been throwing her lately, and the art school Ginger was at was known for it's welcoming attitude towards openly bi and gay students. So…maybe it's not all that impossible that she and Ginger could be together.

Again, it came back to how afraid the blond was. She was worried about acceptance, and could she even handle a relationship like that? God, did she feel like a lovesick fool.

"Did you hear me Courtney?" Her mother said cheerily.

"Hm? Sorry, what was that Mama?" Courtney mumbled.

The family was gathered at the dinner table and Courtney had just tuned out the entire conversation that was apparently going on.

" _There is just too much on my mind right now Mama, sorry I can't explain it to you, but you wouldn't like it anyways."_ She thought.

"I said, would you like to accompany your brother to go up to that dingy lodge for a ski trip?" Her mother patiently repeated, after all, sometimes you have to tell a Gripling twice.

" _Oh boy this is just what I need, an excuse to get out of the house and a little closer to…ugh stop Courtney. Just accept so you can take your mind off of her, even if you're going to be a few hours away from…..STOP!"_ Courtney thought in agony.

"Yes, of course Mama, I would love to!" She said as enthusiastically, and Courtney-like as she could.

"Well then, it's settled. You're going to go next week, don't worry about school, I've already got an excuse ready." Her mother chimed.

Courtney nodded and forced a smile, sure she wanted to go, but at the same time she was just so overwhelmed lately and had no escape from the feeling. Maybe this is what she needs; sure she will be close to the one that makes her heart sore, at the same time Ginger won't be there, she'll be in school . The confused blond excused herself from the table and, after thanking the chef, walked back up to her room in mulling silence.


	2. 1 Explainations

**Two chapters in one night? What do you know? haha anyway, this is from Courtney's view. Sorry if its slow, but I'm a little rusty, it's been a while ya know? Anyway, enjoy guys. I'll try to kick it up some in the next chapter.**

 **-Wolf**

* * *

 **Courtney's P.O.V**

It was finally time for the skiing trip, and I was excited sure, but also anxious. What if, by some weird coincidence, she was there? What if she was there with someone else, or with Darren? What if she saw me and I didn't look good? These and so many more questions are rushing through my mind as I pack the last of my wardrobe. Lately I'd been dressing in darker colors, grays, blacks, dark greens; you know colors that bring out how I'm feeling lately. Gloomy as fuck…Oops! I guess that wasn't very lady-like. Lately I've been cussing a lot more too. I never thought I would be this way, but hey, people change. I'm still a popular, I suppose, but nothing like before. The school is huge so there are more popular girls that came about, and honestly with all that's been going on, it's not even the first thing on my mind anymore.

I continue to pack as I remain deep in my thoughts. Throwing in a few jackets, a lot of sweaters, a pack of…yes, okay I do, once in a while, partake in smoking a cigarette….or two. I only smoke the light, fancy brands. Sure, its frowned upon by my mother, but in truth I have seen her sneak the occasional smoke. Maybe I picked it up from her, or maybe it was Miranda. After all, she does this a lot these days. I remember the first time I tried one.

 _We had just gotten into our freshman year and Miranda had fallen in with an interesting crowd._

" _C'mon Court, it's really not that bad" Miranda says as she sticks on in her mouth and lights it up. "Just a drag?"_

" _Ugh okay, but that's it…I am so going to need perfume after this." I cringed as I took the cigarette and dragged a tiny drag._

 _The smoke was thick and tasted disgusting; I couldn't even exhale before I started coughing. Miranda chuckled and took another slow inhale._

" _How do you *cough* smoke these so easily?" I sputtered._

" _I dunno. You get used to it, I guess." She muttered as she stared off into a particularly bright spot of the star speckled sky._

It's weird, that was so long ago. Even when it wasn't it still was. Just a year apart, (we're juniors now) but it still feels like it was ages ago. Yes, I know what you're thinking, "Courtney Gripling smoking? No way!" Well people change, you better believe it. I'm very different now, and a lot has happened to bring that change on. Oh dear , I guess I'm getting off subject. I finished packing and made it half way down our the stairs until Winston took my bags.

"Thank you Winston" I murmured as I slowly walked down the stairs.

Our new house is much different from our mansion. Of course it is still big, (thank god) but we don't have all the staff we did, or the stuff either. We still have Winston, bless his heart, and a few chefs and maids who could tolerate, or adore our weird mannerisms. This is all thanks to my Daddy, although he did this by embezzling or whatever. But hey, it taught us a lot and brought us a little bit closer. So I can't hate him, in a weird way, I'm kind of glad.

Anyway, hopefully this trip goes well, I really need to just relax and get my mind off of…. _her._ Ugh, she makes my head and heart hurt, how did this even come about. I mean, sure she's utterly nice, and so naturally beautiful, and she's so kindhearted and willing to help, and, and…..GAH. I need to stop this; this is exactly why I need this vacation. It's not Italy, or Germany, but it will have to do. Through all this, I realize that I am still standing on the stairs and before I can take another step, Blake buzzes by me. Yes, he has always been oddly mature, and yes, he has matured more. But something about these trips still gets him as giddy as a child. Maybe it's the aspect of nature, or the chance to get away from his boring school day. I don't know, but either way, it's fun to see him like this.

We, my family I mean, haven't been happy in a very long time. Yeah, it's probably due to the fact that the only happiness that we knew for a long time was money, but it was happiness I guess. Me? I was kinda different after I met Ginger. I started to gain happiness from just seeing her, or talking to her. She was, and still is, such a delight. It kills me that she belongs to someone, and even if I don't believe in god, I still catch myself praying that she will realize that something is off and give me a chance. I don't know how that would happen considering the fact that most all of her classes are up at that art School. She only comes down for math and some AP English class. So this means that we barely talk anymore, sometimes I catch myself wondering if she ever misses me like I miss her. Hoping that she ponders my feelings like I do hers, pleading that she somehow feels the same. Yeah….as you can see this is really digging into me, tearing me up, if you will.

After we pile into our limo, at least we got to keep that, we assume our normal places and find things to do while we await our arrival to the train station. I know, I know, why don't we just drive up there? Well, like I said, I've changed. I actually enjoy some forms of public transit, like trains. Maybe it's the atmosphere, or maybe it's the anonymity, or maybe just the scenery. Hell, maybe it's all three, but either way I enjoy it now. Weird right? I remember the first day Miranda had actually noticed the change in me, took her a while but when she did, she understood. I know it seemed like she only stuck by me because of my popularity, but in truth she is like my sister. We've been through too much together to just split, and I'm thankful for that.

As we arrive at the train station my mother bids us good-bye behind a glass of whiskey, and we step out and onto our platform. Blake makes sure he has everything, his board, my skis, ect, while I buy a coffee to start off the journey. The train pulls up, we board and take our seats. I move to the viewing car while Blake pulls out a sketch book (he took up drawing as a hobby and became exceptionally good at it) and I let myself get lost in my thoughts again. I seem so pensive these days, but I guess that's just another emphasis of how much things have changed. Life is weird like that, people are always changing and nothing seems to stay the same for long.

After a while, she dances back into my thoughts and I find myself imagining what it would be like to be texting her right now, or talking to her, or to be on this train with her right now. Shit, this trip would be better with her, but at the same time I would rather not see her. Every time I do see her, my feelings become so outward and I become so obviously ditzy, it's so weird. I hate it, but I love the way she makes me feel, so I suck up the side effects. Once, I thought I saw a flash of something, that wasn't friendship, in her eyes. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Like I said before I've caught her giving me these not so friendship-y looks, and it makes me wondering if she is all that she says she is, erm….sexuality-wise.

I wish I could figure her out. I've always been pretty good at that after all, figuring people out. I pay attention, more so then people care to think. It's really handy when not many take you seriously, or think you don't notice, because then they aren't looking. Anyway, I've tried to read her many times before, but I've always hit a wall. I just want to know what's in her head, what she thinks of me….if she thinks of me at all. Who knows, maybe I'll pay her school a visit. Blake and I will be here for a week anyways.


End file.
